


Sick At Home

by Karazorele



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Waverly is looking for her redheaded girlfriend at work. After 3 missed calls, she starts to panic. Where could she be?OrNicole is sick and doesn't want Waverly to know.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Sick At Home

-BBD Office -

I listened for the 3rd time as the call goes to voicemail. “Has anyone seen Nicole? I haven’t seen her at all today, and that’s unusual.” Waverly looks around her friends for an answer

She was met with silence from everyone...except a spluttering Wynonna.

“Wynonna.” Waverly takes slow steps towards her sister. “Where is she? I know you know, I can tell because you have shifty eyes.” Waverly crosses her arms at that and squints. 

“Pffft shifty eyes...who me?” Wynonna points to herself and looks at Doc for help.”

“No can do pretty lady, as much as I love you, I cannot tell a lie.” Doc leaves the room, with a wink towards Wynonna.

If looks could kill, Wynonna would be dead right now. 

“Wynonna,” Waverly pleads, if you don’t tell me where she is right now I’ll have to pull them out...”

“You wouldn’t.” Wynonna challenges. 

Waverly was forced to pull out the puppy dog eyes. “Please Wyn, I’m really scared. Nicole always picks up the phone. Always.” 

Met once again with silence, Waverly let her lip quiver just the tiniest bit.

“OKAY OKAY. Put those away.” Waverly does a victory jig, while Wynonna rolls her eyes. She can’t help but smile at her little sister's antics.

“Haughtdog called in sick today...BUT, don’t tell her I told you. I was promised whisky and donuts in exchange for my silence.” Wynonna sulks.

“Thanks, Wyn, I’m definitely gonna tell Nicole you ratted her out, but I’ll get you donuts.” At that Waverly leaves.

While she looks calm on the outside, she’s internally freaking out. 

Nicole never calls out sick. Does she not trust me? Why wouldn’t she want me to take care of her? And bribing Wynonna...my poor baby. I’d kill her if she wasn’t suffering.

-Nicole’s House - 

Waverly parks the jeep and makes quick work of unlocking the door to get inside.

“Baby! I know you’re sick, you don’t have to hide from me my love, I want to take care of you.” Waverly pokes her head through the bedroom only to be met with an unruly sight.

It looks as if Nicole couldn’t make it to the bathroom fast enough. At that, I could hear the distinct sound of fetching coming from the bathroom.

Making sure to be quiet, Waverly makes her way to the bathroom and opens the door.

“Oh, my poor baby.” Waverly coos.

Nicole is laid out in the tub, pajamas soaked in her vomit.

“Waves?” She calls out. “Please leave, I don’t want you to see me like this.” A weak attempt at being shut away wasn’t going to work.

“Baby, don’t worry about that. Let’s get you out of these ruined clothes and cleaned up” Waverly makes her way over to Nicole and gently sits her up.

“We’ll talk about why you didn’t want my help later. You need to be taken care of in this state. I can see that you couldn’t make it to the bathroom.” Waverly begins stripping Nicole of her ruined pj’s and has her cleaned up of her sick in no time.

“Waves, babe, I just didn’t want you to see me like this, covered in my own sick, useless, it’s embarrassing.” Nicole looks downcast.

“Baby, I’ve dealt with Wynonna for years now. I don’t mind vomit and you definitely shouldn’t be embarrassed. Being sick is apart of life and if you have someone to take care of you, that’s all the better. Don’t feel ashamed to ask for help, okay my love?” Nicole feels a kiss on her temple and smiles.

Waverly helps Nicole brush her teeth, hair, and changes her into fresh pajamas. She puts the sheets in the wash and puts a fresh set on. 

Waverly walks over with some medicine and a cup of water. “Here, take this, it’ll make you feel better.” 

“Thank you, baby, I’m glad you’re here.” Nicole nuzzles into Waverly’s neck. They end up sitting there for a while, as Nicole dozes off.

“Come on baby, let’s get you to bed.” Waverly helps Nicole walk to the bedroom. It takes a while, seeing as Nicole is sick and half asleep. 

After Nicole is tucked in and fast asleep, Waverly sets to cleaning up the bathroom. When everything is clean Waverly gets into bed and instantly feels Nicole’s arms around her.

“I’m sorry I tried to keep you away.” Nicole whispers.

“Shh baby, that doesn’t matter now, get some rest. I’ll be here when you take up.” Waverly kisses Nicole on the forehead and is lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, Sickfics are one of my favorites, so I thought I'd try my hand at one. Let me know what you think!


End file.
